Kermit the Frog
'''Kermit the Frog' is the leader of the Muppets in Muppet Studios, and the host of the variety shows that they regularly held in the Muppet Theater. Long ago, he sold the theater to Tex Richman, believing him to be a philanthropist. However, as revealed to Kermit by Sora and his companions, it turned out that Richman was actually working for Maleficent, and plotting to demolish the Muppet Theater to reach the source of pure darkness lying underneath. Kermit therefore works with Sora and his friends to get the Muppets back together and host a fundraising telethon to save the theater, while at the same time fighting alongside Sora to keep the Heartless at bay. In Kingdom Hearts III Kermit joins Sora's party when the player encounters him in his mansion, and fights with Sora on both visits to Muppet Studios. He fights similarly to the Bard class in the Final Fantasy series, playing songs on his banjo to cause environmental effects and help the party, but also uses a cutlass (from Muppet Treasure Island) as his regular weapon. Kermit is voiced by Steve Whitmire in English and Yasuo Yamada in Japanese. Jiminy's Journal Entry The Muppet Show (1975-) The world's most famous frog, he's the leader of the Muppets. Whether it's hosting variety shows, playing tunes on his banjo or just trying to keep everything in order, Kermit is sure to put a smile on your face. Kermit seems to have retired and isn't much of a fighter either, but when the threat of a Heartless invasion comes down, it turns out that this able amphibian has more than a few tricks up his sleeve. Story (incomplete) First visit Following the plot of The Muppets, Kermit travels with Sora, Donald and Goofy and Walter, Gary and Mary to get the Muppets back together to save their theater and stop Tex Richman from getting to the source of pure darkness underneath. However, Tex and Pete know what the Muppets are up to, and try to stop them in their tracks. Kermit must also deal with his former flame, Miss Piggy, not willingly joining the Muppets and being together with him again. Tex eventually summons the Barrel Crab Heartless to eliminate the party, but Sora and Kermit prevail. Second visit Continuing the movie's plot, Sora and his companions (now joined by Kairi) help Kermit and the Muppets run the Muppet Telethon, even participating in some of the acts (most memorably, singing Kermit's signature song, "The Rainbow Connection", with the Muppets). However, after noticing the large crowd for the Muppets' show, Tex has a new plan to flood the theater with Heartless before demolishing it so as to convert the audience members into Heartless, and Sora, Kairi, Kermit and the others face Richman in combat before the telethon ends. In the end, Sora prevails, and Richman (now brain-damaged) gives the Muppets back their theater and thanks Sora for helping him see the light and getting rid of the Heartless. The telethon is a huge success, and the Muppets keep performing for happy audiences. Abilities Kermit is mostly a supporting party member, though he has some offensive skill as well. Using a pirate cutlass to attack, his fighting style is slightly similar to Jack Sparrow, but he is faster and weaker, and has fewer physically offensive options. Kermit's main draw comes from the use of his banjo to play special songs that cause various effects, such as summoning a wave of swamp water or healing the party. Most of his other abilities are support abilities, such as Lucky Lucky. Kermit's abilities are as follows. *'Swampwater Blues': Kermit plays a song on his banjo and summons a wave of swamp water. *'Frog's Lullaby': Kermit plays a song on his banjo and puts enemies to sleep. *'Healing Serenade': Kermit plays a song on his banjo and heals all party members' HP. *'Jam Session': Kermit's Limit. Similar to Stitch's Limit in Kingdom Hearts II, Sora (or Riku/Kairi) plays his (or her) Keyblade like a guitar while Kermit plays his banjo to damage enemies. In Seeds of Jenova, if Cloud performs this Limit with Kermit, he plays his Buster Sword like a bass guitar. Trivia Kermit's first appearance is erroneously listed as The Muppet Show, rather than Sam and Friends. This is probably due to The Muppet Show being the earliest Muppet production chronologically that Disney owns the rights to. Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Muppet Studios Category:Party Members